


失眠夜

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Face-Sitting, Marking, Mentioned Jeon Wonwoo, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessiveness, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Wet & Messy, that's ksy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “You know it’s only polite to let the designer take their clothes off the model.” Minghao says lowly in her ear, somehow having teleported across the room whilst Soonyoung was having an internal crisis about innerwear colour coordination. She’s pressed along her back, long and lean, pretty hands and long fingers resting on Soonyoung’s hips over the robe.“Never heard of that rule,” Soonyoung laughs, pitchy as she tries to return to her previous task: tugging subtly at the v-necked gape of the robe to assess which bra she’s got on right now, “sure you’re not just making this up?”“What?” Minghao snorts, using her height advantage to nose at the back of Soonyoung’s ear, pressing a kiss to the sensitive spot there that she’s well acquainted with by now, “Don’t trust me, unnie?”





	失眠夜

**Author's Note:**

> this is just soft girlfriends fucking because i wanted soonhao lesbians and ksy in a robe... 
> 
> title from J.Zen’s (朱星杰) 失眠夜 (Sleepless)

“Hao!” Soonyoung calls from the bathroom, her voice floating through the thin wood, “are you sure you got my measurements right? This seems a little, I dunno, short?“

She twists the doorknob and steps out, fussing with the ties that refuse to form themselves into a neat bow, “Like are you meant to wear pants underneath it or tights or - “

Taking note of the weird atmosphere, she looks up curiously. Minghao’s eyes are trained firmly on her body, scanning her intently from head to toe and it rouses heat in her lower stomach. She swallows and flaps her hand around ungainly, unsure why she feels so off-kilter suddenly, “Hao? You with me?”

“Yeah?” Minghao says, voice kicked down a notch or two. She sounds a little strangled, restrained in a way that Soonyoung can’t pin down the cause of, “I’m here- I mean, I’m with you.”

“So?” Soonyoung splays her arms, gesturing to the silk robe draped prettily over her body, just skimming the top of her thighs. Minghao doesn’t usually get her measurements wrong, careful and meticulous in all aspects of her life, so it’s probably meant to be this short. Still, this makes Soonyoung wonder whether there’s a pair of matching shorts or pants currently in progress to accompany the robe. Minghao’s design professor loves her to bits but Soonyoung thinks they’d probably draw the line at her accidentally mooning everyone from the runway if a stray gust of wind blows by, favourite student’s girlfriend or not, “what do you think?”

“I uh,” Minghao licks her lips, “need to see you twirl for me. So I can see the back.”

“Sure,” Soonyoung laughs and twirls accordingly, mimicking a ballerina as she pivots around on one foot and stretches her arms above her head so they meet in an arch.

“Ah fuck, shit, sorry!” She holds the back of the robe down, colouring as she realises the unintentional effect of the stretch having hitched the robe higher so the scalloped edge of her underwear peeked out teasingly. Or not, since it could hardly be called a tease if she managed to give Minghao an entire eyeful when she spun around, judging from the unanticipated ventilation earlier. 

She’s very much regretting not choosing nicer underwear today, something that’s not just pink cotton patterned with little hamster cartoons and - shit, what colour’s her bra! What if it’s one of those awful lime ones that Wonwoo had bought a whole pack of for her last birthday? If the colour hadn’t been bad enough, the fact that they were training bras for people going through puberty had made it even worse.

“You know it’s only polite to let the designer take their clothes off the model.” Minghao says lowly in her ear, somehow having teleported across the room whilst Soonyoung was having an internal crisis about innerwear colour coordination. She’s pressed along her back, long and lean, pretty hands and long fingers resting on Soonyoung’s hips over the robe. 

“Never heard of that rule,” Soonyoung laughs, pitchy as she tries to return to her previous task: tugging subtly at the v-necked gape of the robe to assess which bra she’s got on right now, “sure you’re not just making this up?”

“What?” Minghao snorts, using her height advantage to nose at the back of Soonyoung’s ear, pressing a kiss to the sensitive spot there that she’s well acquainted with by now, “Don’t trust me, unnie?”

“Not ah,” Soonyoung stifles a whimper as Minghao snakes a hand underneath the robe to rake her blunt nails gently up the inside of Soonyoung’s thigh, “not when you’re doing _that_.”

“What am I doing?” Minghao asks, all faux innocence even as she ghosts her fingertips over the top of Soonyoung’s mound. She doesn’t remove them and the touch _burns_ , “You can always tell me if you don’t want it.”

Soonyoung huffs, lower lip jutting out as she tilts her head away from Minghao’s ministrations, the ties of the robe falling loose enough that Soonyoung finally manages to verify which bra she’s wearing and dang that’s lucky - it’s the white one that Minghao went along with her to buy when they went on a bout of lingerie shopping last year, the same occasion when they got thrown out of Victoria’s Secret for fucking in the dressing room. Not her proudest moment but at least the staff were considerate enough to let them finish first.

“I - ” she hesitates, enough time for Minghao to rest two slim fingers under her chin and tip Soonyoung’s mouth up to meet hers. Minghao is a thorough kisser, bearing down on Soonyoung’s mouth like she’d love to subsist on nothing more than this until the end of her days. She sucks on Soonyoung’s lips until they’re swollen and plump, weakening her defences and slipping past to lick into her mouth. Minghao’s kisses always make her head spin, like she’s trembling on a cliff’s edge and ready to tumble over and all Soonyoung can do is to relinquish control, reliant on Minghao’s hands holding her in place, anchoring her. 

Time goes weird and at some point, Soonyoung realises that there are these slick obscene noises filling the room from their makeout session, accompanied by needy whines like a starving puppy or something. It takes her a while to realise that they’re coming from her, moaning into Minghao’s mouth for more, and it takes even longer for her to realise that anyone passing by Minghao’s dorm room could hear them right now, how she’s already been brought to desperate ruination by a few of Minghao’s kisses. 

The thought has heat crawling under her skin, a fresh trickle of wetness soaking into her underwear. 

“Hao,” Soonyoung gasps, picking at the ties frantically until they’ve given way entirely, head a little foggy and lips suddenly cold from breaking their kiss, “bed. Please.”

“Someone’s eager,” Minghao laughs lowly but she doesn’t drag Soonyoung’s humiliation further, just tugs her over by the hand to her narrow single, tucked under the window and then takes a seat. Soonyoung’s left standing, still draped in silk and a little dazed.

“Where do you want me?”

“Just,” it’s Minghao’s turn to go quiet, staring at the soft curves of Soonyoung’s body in contemplation, “stand there first.” She leans over to her bedside table and grabs her phone off it, swiping to reach the camera app, “let me take some photos?”

Soonyoung’s mouth goes dry.

“It’s just for me,” Minghao assures her quietly, running her fingers across the parallel beams of sunshine striping across Soonyoung’s stomach, “you look so pretty for me right now, it’s hard to resist.” She runs her knuckles up Soonyoung’s body, pausing when she gets to Soonyoung’s bra, a slow smirk stealing its way onto her face as she toys with the golden charm dangling between the cups, “Especially when you’re wearing this.”

“Do I get any compensation?” Soonyoung grins back, biting back a whine when Minghao’s thumb sneaks under the cup of the bra, brushing over her stiff nipple.

“You’ll be my good girl,” Minghao says, smiling sweetly at the shudder that grasps Soonyoung’s body, an outward sign of the heat starting to throb incessantly between her legs, “and I’ll pay you back in orgasms.”

“Well when you put it like that,” Soonyoung sighs like she’s the one doing Minghao a favour, “guess I can’t say no, huh.”

“Baby, you can always say no,” Minghao hums, eyes hooded and hungry even as she leans back to snap a few pictures, adjusting Soonyoung’s position ever so slightly in-between, “but we both know you’re too much of a slut to.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Soonyoung’s breath hitches and she finds her knees buckling underneath her. The word sends an acute jolt of want to her core and she doesn’t have to look down, shamefaced, to know that her panties are beyond saving. Minghao, as if she were prepared for this very event, yanks her onto the bed before she can crumple completely, Soonyoung’s body spread ungainly over hers. Fortunately, Minghao’s thigh ends up sandwiched by Soonyoung’s legs and well, she’s not one to turn down the chance it gives her, grinding down single-mindedly to give herself some relief, “Hao, that was fucking _dirty_.”

“It’s not my fault you’re easy,” Minghao tuts, pinching the flesh of Soonyoung’s hip teasingly, totally at odds with the way she’s watching Soonyoung rut against her with a soft look in her eye, “praise kink _and_ dirty talk? Could you be more cliche?”

“Oh my god, shut up,” Soonyoung says and surges forward to press her mouth to Minghao’s, snaking her hands under Minghao’s shirt to paw at her tiny fucking waist, the softness of her boobs, the peak of her nipples. Minghao groans into Soonyoung’s mouth and a renewed flush of heat settles into Soonyoung’s bones; Minghao isn’t one to be loud when they do this so every sound pulled from her lips is a victory, “I want my compensation.”

“Jeez,” Minghao pulls away with a glint in her eyes, softness receding so she finally looks as affected as Soonyoung feels, “like I said, easy.” She reaches out and runs one of her fingers over Soonyoung’s crotch, moulding the wet fabric to her folds, “Look, the evidence is right here.”

Soonyoung bites her lip, trying to stop herself from rutting downwards and proving Minghao right, but her efforts are futile. Minghao draws her hand away with a low chuckle and licks her fingers clean, “Ask nicely and I’ll let you take your panties off, unnie. I already let you rub yourself on me like a bitch in heat, it’s the least you could do.”

Soonyoung whimpers, her head dropping down to tuck against her chest, hands twisting into the hem of Minghao’s shirt.

“Please,” she pants out softly, rocking down to try and alleviate some of the horny fog clouding her brain, “please, please, please, Hao. I’ll be so good for you, please let me take them off, want you to touch me there, want your fingers inside.”

“Okay,” Minghao releases a short sharp breath, closing her palms over Soonyoung’s death grip on her shirt, coaxing her grip to relax, “okay. Off for me.”

She helps Soonyoung tug her underwear down her legs, taking a short moment to marvel at the thin thread of slick stringing out between Soonyoung’s cunt and her soaked underwear, discarding them on the floor next to Minghao’s bed. She coaxes Soonyoung back into her previous position astride her thigh, flexing the muscles there to feel more wetness trickling out, making the slide easier. Soonyoung gets messy so easily and it’s Minghao’s favourite thing to clean her up. 

“Your bra too,” Minghao breathes but stops Soonyoung when the older tries to shrug off the robe, “keep that on though.”

“What?” Soonyoung blanches, “I’m probably going to come on it though.”

“Then I’m just going to punish you,” Minghao says, eyes narrowed and unbuttoning the top half of her own shirt to yank the cups of her bra down, exposing her peaked nipples to the cool air. She’s too occupied to bother taking the entire thing off, “so try not to get it dirty, hmm?”

What she doesn’t tell Soonyoung is that she had already planned on this happening - her girlfriend looking all too good in a robe she had specially designed with her in mind - and that there’s a proper copy back in the textile workshop ready for a actual public fitting. So yes, Soonyoung can get this one filthy with her slick and saliva and Minghao won’t mind one bit. Not if she can convince Soonyoung to properly accept her ‘punishment’ later. 

Soonyoung’s bra gets tossed off Minghao’s bed too, so it’s just Soonyoung in that silk robe, and nothing else, straddling Minghao’s thigh with a sheen of sweat already coating her body. She’s beautiful, so fucking beautiful and Minghao couldn’t be luckier. 

“You look good like this,” Minghao says, voice husky as she glides two fingers up Soonyoung’s slit and then back down, torturously slow, “so wet and desperate for me. Wanna clean you up.”

“Oh my god,” it should make her laugh, the mad scramble with which Soonyoung falls off her thigh to reposition herself on the bed, spreading her legs wide for Minghao to crawl between. It doesn’t though because it’s so fucking hot, the view of Soonyoung’s pink sopping cunt, topped with a mound of trimmed curls, glistening from between her legs in the slats of setting sun coming through the blinds. The artist in her aches to take a photo but the ache between her legs takes precedence and Minghao doesn’t hesitate to follow Soonyoung up the bed and bury her head between Soonyoung’s plush thighs.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” it comes out differently this time, a high wail that’s bound to get Minghao some dirty looks in the hallway for the next few days but it’s so worth it for the taste of Soonyoung on her tongue. Minghao doesn’t bother to keep it neat - not that there’s really a way to - swiping her tongue over Soonyoung’s entrance before travelling upwards to circle Soonyoung’s clit. Repeat ad infinitum. Soonyoung keeps making these aborted whimpering noises the entire time, hands alternating between twisting into Minghao’s hair and messing up her neat ponytail, and grasping at Minghao’s sheets fruitlessly. 

Minghao raises her head, fully aware of the mess of slick and saliva on her chin and lips but not minding in the least, “Touch your tits, unnie, c’mon, I wanna see.”

“H-hao,” Soonyoung’s thighs twitch but she’s obedient all the same, groping the flesh distractedly, running her thumbs over the jut of her nipples, “please… In me…”

“That’s a good girl,” Minghao smiles sharkily, pleased, and dips her head back down to spear Soonyoung on her tongue, squeezing at her own boobs to tease herself. The ripple of Soonyoung’s warm walls around her, the burst of salty bitterness on her tongue, the smell of Soonyoung’s musk make her want to strip off her own underwear and ride Soonyoung’s face until she comes but - she promised Soonyoung compensation. She’s always a woman of her word.

She rubs small tight circles around Soonyoung’s clit with her other hand, keeps fucking Soonyoung until she’s trying to thrust back down to get more inside, before she slips in a finger alongside her tongue. 

“I’m - “ Soonyoung’s thighs clamp tighter around Minghao’s head, holding her in place. Minghao just persists, crooking her finger upwards to put pressure on that rough spot on Soonyoung’s front wall. There’s a fresh wave of tangy slick that gushes out of Soonyoung at that and Minghao diligently cleans her up, swallowing it down and adding another finger to hear Soonyoung wail louder, “Hao- Hao, I’m gonna - “

“Come for me,” Minghao mumbles into her sopping flesh, barely audible over the crush of Soonyoung’s thighs. She saws her fingers in and out, fucking them up to hit that special spot in her girlfriend and gives Soonyoung the pressure she needs on her clit with her other hand, “c’mon baby, be good.”

“Ah, Hao!” Soonyoung’s body seizes up, clenching tight around Minghao’s tongue and fingers, her back arching off the bed as she trembles through her orgasm, warm fluid gushing out of her more than Minghao can lick up. There goes the robe, Minghao thinks wryly.

She coaxes Soonyoung through her orgasm by giving her little kitten licks across her entrance, dipping in shallowly at times. When Soonyoung’s breathing becomes less ragged, she withdraws her fingers slowly and watches with reverence as Soonyoung’s cunt flutters around the sudden emptiness. Soonyoung’s thighs are dripping with sweat but it doesn’t stop Minghao from pressing messy kisses to them, digging her teeth in when it gets to the insides so that there’s a pretty red-blue path tracking up to the apex of Soonyoung’s thighs. Minghao runs her fingers fondly across the closest one to Soonyoung’s labia, prodding her thumb into the aching spot to make Soonyoung gasp.

“Compensated?” She asks Soonyoung, kicking off her shorts and re-settling herself so that Soonyoung’s legs are on either side of her waist. Soonyoung’s head lolls to the side, giving Minghao a weak dazed grin.

“I haven’t come that hard in awhile,” Soonyoung says lazily, words slurred together like she doesn’t have anymore energy left in her, “definitely compensated.”

“Good,” Minghao hums, tracing her fingers around the shape of Soonyoung’s pussy, careful not to skirt too close to Soonyoung’s oversensitive clit, “you up for another one?”

Soonyoung squirms deliciously when Minghao slips two fingers in her again, not aiming to stimulate her too much this time, just to fill her up, give her something to clench around, “What about you though? You haven’t come yet.”

“You wanna make me come?” Minghao ventures, amused, “As if you have any energy left.”

“I always want to make you come,” Soonyoung pouts and then points to her face, “c’mon sit here - you’ll be doing most of the work anyways.”

“You want me to ride your face?” Minghao clarifies needlessly. It’s not like she doesn’t want to because god, the pool between her legs is enough evidence of that, but she gets demanding with this kind of thing and she wants to make sure Soonyoung won’t tap out halfway through, “I can always get myself off - “

“No way,” Soonyoung puffs, petulant, “I want you to come all over my face.” 

And well, Minghao is only weak.

Soonyoung beckons Minghao towards her and kissing her soundly despite the taste of her own slick still on Minghao’s chin and lips. She blinks cutely, drawing back and using a corner of the robe to dab at the drying mess, “C’mon, don’t be chicken.”

“Says the one who gets me to kill all the spiders,” Minghao drawls, threading her fingers through Soonyoung’s hair, the ache between her legs growing stronger now that she’s sitting astride Soonyoung’s shoulders, barely a hands span from Soonyoung’s face.

“Spiders are scary,” Soonyoung glares up at her, cheeks round and begging to be squished. Minghao can’t help it - she prods gently at the soft flesh there and adores the way Soonyoung just keeps glowering, unamused, “are you really doing this when I’m like, five centimetres away from your pussy?”

“Can’t help it,” Minghao sighs, giving Soonyoung’s cheek another poke, delighting like a child when her finger sinks so easily into the fat there, “my girlfriend’s so _cute_.”

“Yeah well,” Soonyoung looks off to the side, momentarily flustered and god, if that doesn’t just make her cuter, “I’m going to shut you up now, okay?”

She doesn’t wait for Minghao’s answer, just pulls the crotch of Minghao’s damp underwear aside and dives in. Minghao does indeed shut up at the contact, a short sharp gasp leaving her lips, hips rolling down against Soonyoung’s eager tongue. 

Soonyoung runs her tongue diligently over Minghao’s slit, dipping and swirling into every crevice and doing her damned best job at driving Minghao crazy. She doesn’t go near her clit once but it’s testament to how worked up Minghao is that she thinks that she might be able to come without it, just from Soonyoung’s tongue and maybe a finger or two in her. 

“Baby,” Minghao groans, her fingers in Soonyoung’s hair abandoning all pretense at gentleness, gripping tight and grinding down viciously, “baby, be good and let me fuck myself on your tongue.”

Soonyoung hums obediently, vibrations making Minghao’s body clench up, snaking her tongue into Minghao’s passage and stiffening the muscle for Minghao to fuck herself on. At the same time she lifts her spare hand, flailing it around fruitlessly until Minghao places her own hand in hers, confused, and Soonyoung entwines their fingers firmly.

“Ah fuck,” Minghao’s head hangs down, pupils blown wide and dark as she drinks in the sight of Soonyoung’s head of dark hair between her legs and the sight of their fingers linked together. When it comes to Soonyoung, she’s never _just_ sexy or _just_ cute, it’s always both at the exact same time and it drives Minghao nuts. There’s this ache of fondness that wedges itself firmly in her chest, the realisation that only Minghao gets to see her like this, what she does this for her and no one else. That she’s special to Minghao. That she makes her want to blurt out impromptu confessions all the time, words of praise and love she wants to embed under Soonyoung’s skin, “so good for me, so good. A little more baby, just hang on a little more.”

The pressure’s building like crazy in her stomach, threatening to snap at any moment and Minghao grinds herself down feverishly in pursuit of the end, thighs straining from the effort. She hastily fumbles to touch herself too, thumb circling her clit clumsily but then Soonyoung’s other hand knocks her aside, taking over the task herself. 

“Fuck,” It’s not an exaggeration that Minghao’s eyes practically roll to the back of her head, her head tipped back to only show the pretty line of her neck, “oh my god, right there, right there - ”

It’s the slow curl of Soonyoung’s tongue inside her, coupled with the blunt edge of Soonyoung’s fingernail over the hood of her clit, that finally tips Minghao over the edge. She comes over Soonyoung’s tongue with a small cry, entire body tensing up and stomach muscles twitching with the convulsions. It feels like she lost a minute or five of real world time when she comes back to herself, still senselessly humping Soonyoung’s tongue as her girlfriend works her through the tremors of aftermath sweetly. 

“How was that?” Soonyoung asks her smugly, the wet sheen on her face obscene enough that Minghao just wants to lick her off. Lick her up too, “Sounded like a good one.”

“You,” Minghao shakes her head disbelievingly, clambering off and wrapping herself around Soonyoung so that her partially clad chest is pressed against Soonyoung’s still silk-clad back, “are a menace. Since when was your stamina so good?”

“I’ve been doing Seokmin’s breathing exercises,” Soonyoung informs her loftily, smiling when Minghao pulls her into a kiss over her shoulder, “thought they’d come in handy.”

“Yeah well now I have to send Seokmin a fruit basket,” Minghao murmurs into the nape of Soonyoung’s neck, giving it a small peck, “that was really good. You were really good.”

“Yeah?” Soonyoung’s not facing her directly anymore but there’s a pleased glow in her tone, “Well I’m glad it paid off and I didn’t annoy Jihoon to death for nothing.”

“Definitely not for nothing,” Minghao snickers, dopy and sated as she drapes her arm across Soonyoung’s hip and traces circles into her soft stomach. Soonyoung whines at the light contact, pressing her ass closer into Minghao’s crotch to lessen the distance between them, “I’ll send Jihoon a fruit basket too.”

“That’d be nice of you,” Soonyoung shivers, Minghao’s fingers walking down her hip until she’s digging her nails into the bruises she left along Soonyoung’s inner thighs, “Hao, are you - “

“I bet you’re still dripping,” Minghao interrupts, hooking her chin over Soonyoung’s shoulder to nip at Soonyoung’s ear, watching it flush red, “you’re still horny, hmm?”

“It’s not my fault,” Soonyoung snaps, more for show than anything else, “you’re the one who made me like this.”

“So you don’t get this slutty for anyone else?” Minghao poses, gliding her fingers up Soonyoung’s slit, lightly flicking her clit and making Soonyoung’s hips jump with it, “Just for me?”

“Yeah,” Soonyoung pants quietly, cute as always, “slutty just for you, always.”

“Good girl,” Minghao gives her a fleeting peck on the cheek and gets to work fingering her, moulding her hand to Soonyoung’s cunt and grinding the heel of her palm down to rub at Soonyoung’s clit whilst screwing two fingers in and out, brisk and relentless. The resulting noises are obscene, the slick sounds filling the room. Soonyoung arches in her hold, whimpering and whining needily as she clenches down and begs for more and more and more, want to be filled up by you Hao, want everything you can give me.

Minghao gives her another finger, plants kisses along the column of Soonyoung’s neck and sows her possessiveness there too with red hickies that she hopes will last at least a week. She’s thinking of having Soonyoung model the robe with those on her neck. Maybe her sternum too. They can tell everyone it’s just makeup for effect but Minghao will know, watching Soonyoung strut down the runway from the wings, that everything out there is hers: her ideas, her creations, her Soonyoung. 

“You’re mine,” she coos soothingly, rolling and flicking at Soonyoung’s nipples to coax her towards her climax, “all mine to love. My slut, my good girl, my baby. Are you gonna come for me? All over the robe I made for you? What if I make you walk down the runway with it still smelling like you hmm? Everyone will know how filthy you are, baby.”

“Ah- F-fuck Hao,” Soonyoung sobs, heaving with the force of her arousal and clutching onto Minghao’s arm desperately, “Hao I’m gonna - “

“Whose good girl are you,” Minghao pinches Soonyoung’s nipple to hear a broken moan spill out unbidden from Soonyoung’s lips, breaking up the stream of her high-pitched mewls and cries, “say it for me and I’ll let you come.”

“Yours,” Soonyoung groans, rolling her hips downwards, a tear gathering at the corner of her eye, “do you even have to ask Hao, I’m yours, all yours.”

“Fuck,” Minghao growls and leans forward to kiss Soonyoung’s pliant mouth soundly, screwing her eyes tightly shut as she tries to pour all of her love into it. She thrusts her fingers in with targeted intent, ignoring the dull cramping ache in her wrist in favour of keeping her promise. She gives more pressure to Soonyoung’s clit too, rotating the flat of her palm as much as she can and that seems to do it, “love you so much.”

There’s a beat of pause where Soonyoung’s body just seizes up, held in stasis, every muscle taut. And then she comes crashing back down, shuddering violently in Minghao’s arms and crumpling into her hold. Her hips hump the air unsuccessfully as she comes down, mouth slack with a thin trail of drool leading off. She looks well-fucked, Minghao thinks with satisfaction, a job well done then. Her eyes are glassy and teary when she finally opens them, looking at Minghao with this look of wonder to her as she accepts the kisses Minghao dots all over her face with little sighs.

“Hao,” she croaks out between the onslaught of Minghao’s affection, “I- I think the robe’s beyond saving.”

Minghao giggles and laps at her drenched palm, making sure she’s in plain sight of her girlfriend, “Did you really think I’d fuck you in my final project, baby? You get _messy_.”

“Then - “ Soonyoung scrunches up her brows and god, she’s _so_ cute, “Wait! That _wasn’t_ your final project?”

“The final project’s back at the workshop,” Minghao laughs, hollowing her cheeks around her fingers to clean them off and releasing them with a wet pop, “the one you’re wearing was the first one I made - I fucked up the embroidery on it so I wouldn’t have exhibited it anyways.”

Soonyoung squints at her and then covers her eyes with an arm, groaning, “You’re so - “ 

“Are you gonna complain about your orgasms?” Minghao teases, fully unbuttoning her shirt and helping Soonyoung out of the defiled silk, snuggling up against Soonyoung’s naked back and tangling their legs together.

“...no.” Soonyoung says sulkily, sounding incredibly put out, “You know you’re too good for me to complain.”

“Then why does it sound like you’re complaining,” Minghao smacks her lips sleepily and hauls her girlfriend closer, intent on napping for a bit until their stomachs wake them up.

“Because you tricked me!” Soonyoung splutters but Minghao just absent-mindedly traces one of the hickies she left behind and Soonyoung shuts up quickly. 

Minghao’s nearly drifting off when Soonyoung speaks up again, soft, “You - you know I love you right? I mean, ‘cause I didn’t say it back when you said it earlier but that was because I was sorta coming my brains out so - ”

“Shhh,” Minghao tries to cover Soonyoung’s mouth without opening her eyes but from the corresponding yelp, figures she must’ve poked her nose instead, “I know, baby, I know.”

“Good,” Soonyoung grabs onto Minghao’s hand and uses it to belt herself into Minghao’s hold, nestling in as her breathing starts to even out, “because I do, really. Love you, Hao.”

“Love you too,” Minghao murmurs, soft and sleepy into Soonyoung’s shoulder, “you do actually need to try on the proper robe at some point though - no fucking in that one, it’s 60% of my grade.”

“‘ts okay,” Soonyoung replies and Minghao can hear the cheeky grin in her voice before she even says her next words, “we’ll just do all our fucking out of it.”

//

Minghao ends up getting the second highest grade in the class for her runway design. To celebrate, Soonyoung lets her replace the faded marks on her neck and chest with new ones. The second robe ends up a casualty anyways but Soonyoung lets her take more photos after and Minghao can’t find it in herself to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're watching qcyn pls spare a vote for feng junjie, wen kaiwei, chen sijian and/or zhou shiyuan <3


End file.
